


I’ll always be here...

by Shortstubbypotato



Series: Errorink Oneshots by SSP! [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Camp, ErrorXInk, Errorink - Freeform, Errorsans - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Inksans - Freeform, Paperjam - Freeform, Pjisababy, Roleplay, Sans - Freeform, SansXSans, Sanscest - Freeform, Ship, Shipchildren, Shipping, UndertaleAu, crayolaismahoc, crayolasans, depressionwarning, errink - Freeform, errorsansxinksans, hesashipkid, inksansxerrorsans, inkxerror - Freeform, paperjamsans - Freeform, shipkid, undertale - Freeform, undertaleaus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortstubbypotato/pseuds/Shortstubbypotato
Summary: It’s been a long few months since Error and Ink have been happy. Ink has had depression and Error, trying to help, couldn’t easily. Ink hid her scars from any battle she had with a hoodie. One night at a camp created in the Omega Timeline, Error runs into Ink...
Relationships: Crayola/Ink, Crayola/PJ, Error/Crayola, Error/Ink, Fresh/Crayola, Fresh/Ink, Fresh/error, Ink/Error, PJ/Fresh, error/pj, ink/pj
Series: Errorink Oneshots by SSP! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785280
Kudos: 8





	I’ll always be here...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomArtist1273](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomArtist1273/gifts).



> This is based off of a roleplay I did a while ago with Fandomartist1273. I hope you all enjoy ^^

-No ones P.O.V-

Night fell quickly, swallowing up all that was left of light. Crickets started to chirp, frogs croaked, and the wind blew the forest branches slowly, causing a nice, relaxing shhhhhhh. The campers at the campsite were starting fires, children running around, giggling, and lights in the tents turning on. Stars started to sprinkle the night sky. The quiet moon rose slowly from the mountaintops. Crayola ran into the tent with PaperJam, and placed her on the floor. She cooed then crawled towards Ink, who sat there, smiling. It didn’t seem too real of a smile, it seemed more of someone who was in pain. And indeed, she was. She questions why she still exists in the multiverse, why she is still here. Many universes just got destroyed all at once. Fresh picked up the baby and coddled her. Pj giggled, grabbing Fresh’s face and squishing it. Ink laughed. Her hood was starting to fall off. She swiftly pulled it back up, to hide her scars. ‘Not the best timing...’ she thought. Ink looked outside. Their tent window was wide open, and small fireflies flew around the campground. 

There was a tent next to theirs, and this one contained a Glitchy skeleton. He watched hopelessly as his best friend, well, his girlfriend, laughed sadly with his brother and daughter. He sighed, tearing up. “I cAnt dO tHis.... I dOnt lIke sEeIng hEr hUrT aNd lAuGh wItH EvEryOne eLse bUt me..” he muttered, grasping the sides of his head with his fingers. The glitching seemed to not be too bad, fortunately. He has to help Ink, and soon.

-Later, Midnight-

-Errors P.O.V-

I woke up to hear a zipping noise coming from the tent beside me. I sat up and peeked my head outside. It’s Ink! Wait, why is she leaving? I grabbed the nearest jacket and sneakers and rushed outside. Ink sat at the edge of the forest, sitting on a wide stump. She still had her turquoise jacket on, and she stared up at the lit night sky. I sighed, put my hands in my pockets, and walked over to Ink. She looked up and gasped, and went to run. I quickly caught up to the short girl and grabbed her arm and spun her around. She gasped quietly, then looked down. I sighed. “Ink, look at me!” 

.......

Ink slowly stared back up at me, blush covering her cut up cheeks, trembling. I blushed and took off her hood. 

“I wanna see your face, Inky.”

She blushed more at that, haha, and then looked back down.

“I don’t want you to be worried...” she mumbled. I picked her up and shoved her right back onto the stump, to make her look straight at me. 

“I AM already worried! It’s ok for me to heal you and be worried about you! Doesn’t that show that I obviously care about you!?” I snapped. Whoops. That was a harsh way of saying it, but I’m speaking the truth. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She paused. Then she grabbed my cheeks and smiled softly.

“I care about you too, Glitchy. And I don’t want you to be worried, or to waste your magic on me... just please...” she said, kissing my cheek. “Don’t be fake about this... I love you too...” I blushed and grew nervous. We haven’t been dating for long, so we have barely kissed. Only once, I believe. Calm down, Error! This is no time to crash! Care for your girl, gosh darn it! 

....that’s still so new to me. “Yours.” It’s hard to believe that my worst enemy is now dating me. I breathed, tried to collect my thoughts as fast as possible, and then finally let my shoulders loose. I touched her hair, and pulled it back behind her ear. She blushed, now sniffling. She seems so rude and random, yet nobody else notices how delicate she is. I kiss her forehead, blushing brighter now. 

“I will never be fake about this. I love you too, Inky. I always will.” 

She giggles. 

“Thanks Glitchy.” 

We stood in silence. I grew more embarrassed by the second. She giggled. 

“Well? Wanna kiss?” She asked, bluntly. I turned to her.

“Wait what?”

“I said... wanna kiss?”

I gasped, heating up. “I H-HEARD WHAT YOU SAID, I-ITS JUST-!” 

She stared at me, a smirk grew on her face. Defeated once again, I suppose.

“F-fine. But it better not be long!” 

“Then how about many short kisses”

“NGHHH JUST-“ I grabbed her, and pressed my lips against hers. Oh no, that was not what I meant to do! I waitedfor about 3 seconds, then immediately let go and blushed. “S-S-Shush....” I blubbered. Ink was surprised, but giggled. 

“You didn’t let me do it back.” She said, then kissed me again. I blushed a lot, but sorta relaxed and kissed back. Man, it’s only been about two weeks since the fight, and I missed Ink a lot more than expected. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. We finally let go once more. 

“I missed you, Squid.” I said, happily. 

“Missed ya too, Glitchy.” She said, nuzzling into my chest. I hugged her tightly, resting my head on her own. After a bit of hugging, kissing, and talking we finally sat down on the stump and watched the night sky and the fireflies. 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the long wait for nothing. I lost motivation to work on I can’t help it because the storyline is whack and I didn’t have a main story to do. Instead I was thinking of creating new stories, so be prepared for that instead ^^


End file.
